Mortal Kombat
''Mortal Kombat ''is a fighting video game developed by NetherRealm Studios with published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Midway Games. Released for the Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, Dreamcast and GameCube on April 22, 2000 with Game Boy Advance. The Latest version of the game included new characters above God of the Arena, featuring Ultimate Mortal Kombat, revealed on October 8, 2000. Story 500 years ago, the annual Shaolin Tournament, long the most prestigious fighting tournament in the world, was interrupted by the appearance of an old sorcerer and a strange four-armed creature, who entered the tournament and defeated the Great Kung Lao. This Shokan warrior was the half-human, half-dragon fighter named Goro, and he became the ultimate fighting champion for the next five hundred years. Gameplay and Features Principal gameplay involves one-on-one 3D style fighting. Mortal Kombat uses a single two-dimensional fighting plane (at 60 frames per second), although characters are rendered in three-dimensional fashion, intended to give depth and range to portrayals of various projectiles. Through the 2000s, the developer by NetherRealm Studios and publisher by Midway Games would keep their single styled fighting moves with four attack buttons for a different array of punches and kicks and blocks. A defining and best-known feature of the series is its finishing move system called Fatality. An original idea behind it was to give gamers a free hit at the end of the fight. The basic Fatalities are finishing moves that allow the victorious characters to end a match in a special way by murdering their defeated, defenseless opponents in a gruesome manner, usually in the predefined ways exclusive for the given character. Kombatants Playable * Baraka * Cyrax * D'Vorah * Death Heat * Ermac * Erron Black * Goro * Jax Briggs * Johnny Cage * Jupiter Girl * Kano * Kitana * Kotal Kahn * Kung Lao * L.A Muerte * Liu Kang * Mason Kane * Mike Lang * Mileena * Natsuki Oyama * Nessor * Quan Chi * Raiden * Rain * Reiko * Relampago Azul Jr. * Reptile * Ryuho Lee * Sarah Nac * Scorpion * Sektor * Shang Tsung * Shao Kahn* * Shinnok* * Silver Mask * Sonya Blade * Sub-Zero * Tanya * Tremor * Violet Shadow Unlockable * Afro Jones * Aqua * Belokk* * Big Yokozuna * Chameleon * Claw X * Ferra & Torr * Fujin * Ginny Sung * Hideyoshi * Hornbuckle * Jade * Jarek * Kabal * Kai * Karbrac * Khameleon * Kintaro * Kurtis Stryker * Meat * Motaro * Nightwolf * Nimbus Terrafaux * No Face * Noob Saibot * Oniro * Orochi Hellbeast * Pedro * Penance * Quánjíshǒu * Red Robin * Sareena * Ruby * Sheeva * Sindel * Smoke * Tasia * Tong Reiba * Undead General * Zenkaro Arenas Starter # Abandoned Laboratory # Armory # Boxing Gym # Bridge # Cathedral # Dragon Mountain # El Zocalo # Evil Tower # Extreme Cage # Goro's Lair # Graveyard # Greek Ruins # Kahn's Arena # Kyoto Forest # La Arena Coliseo # Netherrealm # Osaka City # Oyama Temple # Palace Gates # Pit # Prison # Rooftop # Shang Tsung's Courtyard # Shang Tsung's Throne Room # Shao Kahn's Throne Room # Soul Chamber # Street # Subway # The Rattlesnakes's Lair # Warrior Shrine # Wastelands of Outworlds Unlockable # Balcony # Bank # Bell Tower # Belokk's Tower # Dead Pool # Disco Club # Edenian Bridge # Elder Gods' Arena # Fire Well # Grand Palace of Edenia # Hidden Portal # Ice Pit # Interpol Gym # Jade's Desert # Kahn's Kave # Kombat Tomb # Living Forest # Muay Thai Ring # Noob Saibot's Dorfen # Outworld Arena # Portal # Reptile's Lair # Russian Forest # Shaolin Temple # Scislac Busorez # Sindel's Throne Room # Sumo Arena # Tomb # Wind World Category:Mortal Kombat